Casanova
by Anonymoose13
Summary: Haru had Katara, had Jin, had Mai. He just doesn't seem to know when he has a good thing. one shot songfic from Carrie Underwoods "Cowboy Casanova."


**Oddly enough, this one shot came to me when I was in the shower too. It's also really late, so if there are any mistakes, I'm really sorry, and I'm not feeling good. Allergies or not, I don't know, but I feel horrible. And I wanted to thank the one reviewer so far on the last one shot "Cheater", **_**AnnaAza**_** . They inspired me to write this! Thanks to you! Hope this lives up to your expectations!**

**I Don't Own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**I Don't Own Cowboy Casanova**

"Katara, we can't be together anymore." Haru's words sliced through her like ice. Her heart felt torn to shreds.

"Wh… Why not? What did I do wrong?" Katara would change in anyway to please Haru. She loved him! At least, she did before he brought out a brown-haired, big eyed girl and spoke the over used phrase:

"It's not you; it's me. I've been seeing Jin."

Katara was furious. It was as simple as that. "You complete… Aaahhh!" She grabbed her things and stormed out the door sparing a glance at Haru's new girlfriend.

Two days later Katara's anger had subsided a small bit and all she wanted was a small bit of revenge. It came to her perfectly when she saw _that girl_ outside the Panera Bread restaurant. She walked up to the nervous looking girl and felt a pang of pity at what she was about to do, but also a wave of protectiveness. This girl was so young to be hurt by _him_.

_You better take it from me,  
That boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're tired, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free_

The girl, Jin's, eyes were wide as if sh knew exactly where Katara was coming from, so she continued:

_He's like a curse he's like a drug.  
You get addicted to his love.  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down 'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

Jin nodded fervently and said firmly, "I love him."

Katara shook her head sadly and merely kept up her warning.

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova; leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You better run for your life_

Jin's eyes had gone all dreamy and glazed over when Katara told her about Haru's good qualities, and it seemed as if her mind skated over her boyfriends' less than satisfactory traits.

_I see that look on your face, you ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again 'cause I've been where you've been and I know how it ends, you can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes, he'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe, but you won't be deceived if you listen to me and take my advice_

Katara repeated her main warning again, hoping to get her message across.

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova; leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You better run for your life_

Katara was getting frusterated. Her plan wasn't working! Then, she realized something. At first, her plan had just been to have Jin break up with Haru and have him feel as hurt as he had made her feel, but now she was just trying to protect Jin. How could she have gone from feeling hate to protectiveness for a girl she hardly knew. Curse her healers instinct. She had to take care of those unable to do it for themselves. Maybe psychology would work? No. Only cold, hard facts could do the trick.

_Run, run, run away don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you wanna hear  
He'll break your heart it's just a matter of time  
But just remember-_

Katara repeated her warning one last time.

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova; leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life,  
Oh you better run for your life_

Finally the message seemed to have sunk through Jin's thick skull and she broke down. She knew Katara was only telling the truth, even though it hurt. Katara held the sobbing girl shushing her and telling her that it wasn't the end of the world.

Suddenly, a red pick up slid into a parking space near where Katara and Jin were standing. In it was Haru and another girl who looked kind of gloomy. She was Gazing out the window when the two ex-girlfriends of Haru put his finger under Gloomy's chin and kiss her. Katara's insides burned as the girl kissed back. She picked up Jin and the two walked to opposite sides of the truck and knocked simultaneously on the windows. Haru jumped and stared into the furious blue eyes of Katara, and the tear filled brown ones of Jin. Gloomy looked around emotionlessly.

"Who're they?" She asked. Her voice was monotone and boring. How could Haru have picked her to go out with?

"I'm Katara. This is Jin. We're ex-girlfriends of _his_." Katara said venomously, jerking her thumb at Haru. "He was dating Jin when he was supposed to be dating me, and he's obviously dating you while he's supposed to be dating Jin! He's probably dating someone else right now too."

Haru blushed. Gloomy looked mildly upset. (wow! An emotion!) She calmly stepped out of the truck and said, "For some reason, I trust these girls. We're over Haru."

Katara and Jin smiled triumphantly, and they and Mai walked into the restaurant to get something to eat, leaving a shocked and angry Haru behind. He drove back home seething.

**Sooooo? What do you think? Should I make a sequel or not?** C**ause I could possibly have an idea to this.**


End file.
